


A New Breed Of Darkness!

by Dusk Katesby (The_Artful_Trickster)



Category: A New Breed Of Darkness - Manga, A.N.B.O.D - Video Game, A.N.B.O.D - Visual Novel, ANBOD - Anime
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Gen, High School, Horror, Mindfuck, Mystery, Romance, School Uniforms, Shoujo, Slice of Life, Suspense, Teenagers, Will They, Wont They?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artful_Trickster/pseuds/Dusk%20Katesby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be easy, first day at a new school, I just have to make it through the day alive-So how did I end up in a situation like this? Amelia arrives at Viridian High & soon makes friends with Dusk & Rose she figures out that life can be fun! With the boys Blade, Andrew & Ziggy the group have to find a way to challenge each-other, torture teachers, make friends, get a job and re-discover their past to find out who they really are - And all the while hand work in on time!</p><p>A daily adventure story on three boys & three girls and the choices they make leading to comical results. - Based on true events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Goth On The Block!

On the outskirts of the Kanto region in Japan stand's a great building. This building marks the start of a new year! Where new dreams are made and wishes are granted! This building is Viridian High were a normal morning is starting, but as your soon about to know, there s no such thing as a normal day at Viridian High! Especially as todays the day for the freshmen to enter!

_As soon as I stepped on to the first cold slab of concrete I knew it was too late to turn back. Everyone looked at me in an awkward silence._

Before the school pupils were doing the normal schedule, the gangsters vandalizing the wall, the posh tarts testing each other's make-up, the geeks playing chess or reading a massive book about the dewy decimal system, (Why not just stay in the library?) cheerleaders doing their daily exercise whilst holding a stick of celery-the only thing they ever ate- and the healthy bunch doing a run through the school fields. The slackers? Well they were either sleeping or doing last minute homework.

I noticed a trio of boy's near a tree, almost like they were the _'It'_  crowd and that the tree was there hangout.  
The daily mumble of students filled the ground, but all eyes went on me as I walked, everything was quiet.

As soon as I stepped on to the first cold slab of concrete I knew it was too late to turn back Everyone looked at me in an awkward silence.

"Uhhh..." Suddenly I felt out of place in my plain white t-shirt and jeans. The only jewelerry I ever wore was my silver heart shaped locket. I felt sweat on the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Crap, everyone s looking at me..."

"Well duh, you are the new kid. Aren't cha?" I turned around at the new voice. It was one of the gangster s though this one was a girl and she dressed in a half waist dark denim jacket that had a hood, mixed-shaded blue skirt and knee-high black boots. Her skirt was in the shape of flower petals - each petal a different shade of blue, starting with dark blue underneath with lighter layers on top. Her hair was jet-black with red highlights. Her hair was in two bunches on either side (Making her look a bit of a mischief!) of her head tied with hairbands that looked like stars. At the back of her hair she had a cute red bow on. She had bright yellow eyes, which made her pupils hard to see, giving off an aura of supremacy. She seemed to fit into any of the social labels. She didn't look like the rest of the gangster's her age.  _What was she doing with them?_  I looked at her up and down. She looks around my age, probably a year or two older than me. She stopped spraying the can to the wall. She looked towards the huge tree from before.

"Um yes. My name's Amelia what's yours?" She looked at me.

"Never mind that now Amelia." The way she said my name at the end felt as if she was looking down on me. "Here hold this for me and don't move till I get back." She said as she pushed the spray-can to my hand.  
"But why?" I said in desperation.

"Don't ask stupid questions! Don't worry you ll be fine, I'll come get cha if you get in trouble! After all trouble's my middle name!" She replied winking.

Somehow I got the impression that she wasn't kidding. I didn't get a chance to respond however as she had already legged it. I sighed.  _Well I think I've made my first friend. Didn't I?_

 **"What in the world do you think you are doing?** " Someone boomed across the ground. Most of the student's had gone for registration by now apart from the lazy slacker's that is, they were still taking their time. That's when I realised that the man was shouting at me!

"Umm...err nothing I'm new here, I m lost! I need to get to my registration!"

"I might be a new headmaster but even I know that's the oldest trick in the book! Vandalising on school property and then lying to a teacher!"

He pointed to the wall. It was covered in graffiti. It said  _Black Ice Cool_  Whatever that was...

 

 

_"Shoot..."_

"Right that is a detention missy!"

_Great start Amelia(!) Really great start (!)_

Classes were...mediocre. It wasn't nice being judged before you sat down at your desk. The class seemed to have already labled me as a kid that can't be bothered to dress properly which means I won't be bothered to learn properly, so I was ignored. I tried not to get into anymore teachers bad books but even they had fallen under the headmasters impression...

Still...there's detension right?

Detention was unsurprisingly boring the teacher had fallen asleep ages ago and I was bored out of my mind. The teacher's snoring was starting to do my head in. Seriously, the dude drank his coffee about to lecture me and the next minute his head bangs on the table in slumber! I settled for staring at a fly buzzing on the wall before I lost track of it. I rolled a pencil on the table noisily and leaned my head back to stare at the ceiling. It was covered in various colours of gum. Nice(!)

And it was only five minutes into the detention! I let out a sigh. Only twenty-five more minutes to go!

"Hey! Hey!"

My ears pricked up at the foreign sound.

"Ugh c'mon I haven t got all day!"

I turned my head to the window, which I just noticed was open. There in the window was the girl from before.

"What are you-?"

"Here Amelia! Here puppy, puppy! C mon girl!" She snickered.

I blushed in embarrassment.

She looked at her wrist for an imaginary watch. "Unless you wanna stay in there L!"

I thought about my options, either stay here for another twenty minutes in sheer boredom or go and get teased by the girl.

Woof! Saved!

She helped me crawl through the school window the teacher still not waking up and started walking through the grass, since it was the end of school we were heading to the school gates.

I noticed the girl had a strange look on her face.  
"Yo kid." I looked up at her.

"Uh yes?"

"You ain't gonna rat me out are ya?"  
"Pardon?" She gave me a look of worry. "Your not gonna tell on me right kiddo?"

"Oh no! I don t tell on people!"

She smirked evilly. "I like your style kid!" She held out her hand. "-The name's Dusk. Dusk Katesby."

I shook her hand.

"Amelia, Amelia Lazuli!"  
"Oh don't worry I already know about you!"  
"How did you know my na-"  
"School records."  
"Ho-"  
"Rose's key."  
"Who-"  
"Next chapter." She said sternly.

That's when I noticed that in her other hand was a little blue tub. I pointed at it.

What's that?

She looked to where I was pointing. "Huh? Oh this?" She lifted her hand so that I could see. It was sleeping pills. I quickly out two and two together.

"Dusk did you drug the teacher?" She looked at me shocked and started laughing.

"Oh no! No! I d never do that dude!...Amy I just drugged his coffee! There's a difference!"

I sweat-dropped. "I see."

"Hey!" She put her arm across my shoulders, pulling me closer. "We're friends now right Amelia?"

"Ummm I guess. Oh and thanks for getting me out of detention!"

"No problem!"

"If this means were friends..." She looked at me wearingly. "I have a favour."

"Oh? Can I live in your garden?" I come with a tent! She raised an eyebrow.  
"Sure but wait does that mean you re a ho-"

"Not another word." I told her sternly; _I knew she was going to ask if I'm a hobo..._

The sun started setting giving us stretched shadows. We had reached the school gates. Dusk looked over to the big tree from before, only one of the boys remained; I couldn't get a good look at his face although Dusk seemed to be giving him evils. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. Dusk laughed at me again. She punched a fist into her chest, her other arm on my shoulder still.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"  
"Really?" I asked hopefully. Dusk face palmed.  
 **"Ugh. You just wrecked the perfect ending!"**


	2. A Rose By Any Other Name.

We had just reached the street where Dusk's house was. She gave me a quick tour of her house.

"Yeah so that's my house…" She says as we make our way outside.

"Wow!" I reply. Sure the house was small but it looked kinda cosy! I started to put up my tent in Dusk's back garden. Dusk seemed to be looking for something rather than helping me. I had just finished putting the last peg in and was about to ask what she was doing when I received a  _'shocking'_  surprise.

 

 

**ZAAAPPPP**

"Oww"

Dusk hurriedly turned around to face me. "Oh sorry that's just my pet meerkat Chuchino, Chuchu for short!"

" **CHUCHINO!"**

"I was looking for you Chuchu!" The meerkat's ears turned downwards as an apology.

"Where did you get him?"

Dusk looked away from her pet and to me. I noticed some unknown emotion in her eyes. "I've had him for as long as I can remember." -Her eyes glued back to mine. "Before I wanted to call him Sparkle-Squeak, but then I realised that sounded to girly!"

"His sweet." I smiled and poked through my meerkat's tuft of hair on his head.

Then  _they_  appeared in the doorway. A man and a woman. He had short blonde hair and glasses with hazel eyes and she had medium-length brunette hair with blue eyes.

_Nothing like Dusk…_

"Hi sweetie! We've got your dinner! It's chicken pasta & salad!..." The woman told Dusk. Then she saw me. "Oh so this is our little lodger…Hi I'm Jane and this is Julian! Hmmm…would you like a picnic in your tent Dusk? Well, here you are! See you!" She finished by quickly leaving the food and returning into the house. I noticed Chuchino- who was on top of Dusk's head - was hungry.

"Who are they?"

Dusk turned to me. I saw an anger mark on her forehead.

"You know it  **really**  doesn't have anything to do with you Amelia, but as it happens their my…Aunt and Uncle, my parent's….are on a  _'business trip'_."

I flinched at her sudden outburst but couldn't help but wonder why she seemed to hesitate…

"Ok." I tear-dropped.

Chuchino started to sniff the air and jumped away from us to the floor…I wonder why.

Before I could ask, two things happened. Firstly…

" **OUTTA THE WAY! OUTTA THE WAY! OUTTA THE WAY!"**

**"NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!"**

A huge blob of yellow, red and orange fur crashed into Dusk.

"Oww." Dusk moaned.

"Oops."

" **IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!"**  I screamed as I crouched to the floor protecting my head with my arms. Chuchino had crawled up next to me after seeing it's owner on the floor.

Dusk and the blob both got up. I finally got to look at her. The 'blob' was a blonde haired girl with a single red streak on her fringe. Her blonde hair had darker streaks down the sides - almost brown. With the top of her head being very whitish blonde, getting darker near the back where her hair naturally curved to a stop. She was wearing an orange corset and long black boots with stripy orange and black knee-highs. The edge were her skirt began and her corset ended had orange and black fur on. Being taller, Dusk's head only reached just to her shoulder. I noticed she had very dark orangey-brown eyes that looked almost red when the light hit her right.

"You really should be more careful!" Dusk scolded the tall girl as she picked bits of salad out of her hair.

"Sorry Dusk! I was trying out my new gold-plated roller-skates."

Both cat-girls started to get kitten eyes. I, of course didn't see this as I was still screaming for dear life.

" **WERE ALL GONNA DIE!"**

"By the way Dusk, who's the freak?"

"Hey I'm the only one who can call her freak, right freak?" Dusk said looking at me. I felt myself have an out-of-body experience.

 _I thought she was my friend…_ Said my little ghost-like angel as she floated away.

"Whoa there wait a second Amelia!" Dusk grabbed my little ghost and faced me to the taller blonde girl.

"This is Rose Panthera. We've been friends since pre-school!" The girl shyly waved at me.


	3. What's Up Pussycat?

"Hi Amelia! Dusk has told me so much about you! Well mostly about the fact that she says she's going to win this be-" Rose tried to say but Dusk had covered her mouth with her hand.

I sweat-dropped.

"Uhhh…yeah my pleasure! So you guys have been friends since pre-school?"

"You betcha! Although I'm a year younger than Dusk and a few months younger than you!" Rose's eyes widened. "Hey  **brainwave!**  How would you like to see my mansion?"

My eyes widened.  _Mansion!_  Dusk started to wave her hands in the air; mouthing the words  _'no'_  to me.

"Uhh…sure why not!" I replied to Rose. She grinned and led the way to her mansion. Dusk was being dragged involuntary on a leash…

After all what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

**"Whoa!"** Was the only thing I could make out as we reached the  **huuuuge**  building. It seemed twice the size of the school!

"Yeah it seems big on the outside, but just wait till you see in the inside." Dusk told me boredly. I was surprised she was even awake! She was so quiet when Roselead us to her mansion…Then again she's been very quiet ever since her… _'outburst'._

Roselead us to the inside. The tall metal gates opened up via voice recognition. On top of the gates where two stone big-cat statues in the Sphinx position.

"Awesome!" I yelled out. The place was huge!

"Mnnn….Yo Rose, can I be excused from this chapter on authorised cookie leave?"

"Uhhh….Sure you're the boss!"

I watched as Dusk took her leave.

"Hey Rose…" I whispered. "Is she going to be okay?"

Rose looked at me in confusion. "Of course she is. She's the main character!"

I nodded. "Alright."

"Hey Amelia?" Rose asked me after a while.

"Yes?"

"Wanna see my pet? Ours is called Fluffy! I'm guessing you've already met Chuchino after all!"

I flinched at the memory of Chuchino biting me.

"Sure so long as you're pet's not got any superpowers!" I laughed nervously.

"Well we couldn't get one of those since it's our family's pet. You know health and safety and all for the youngers?"

"Youngers?"

"You'll know what I mean when you see Debbie. Debbie's my younger sister. I also have an older brother called Lionel, although he just studying for his entrance exam for college, you know Ouran Academy so he won't be around, Debbie's at the Wammy House Crèche right now."

I nodded. These guys must be rich to afford such elite schooling. Both of those schools are expensive...

"Wait here I'll just get him!"

I stood and waited patiently as she went downstairs to the basement to get her pet…

… _wait basement?_

 

 

**AHHHHH!**

And the next thing I knew I was inside Rose's damn pet tiger.  _Brilliant (!)_

* * *

"Hey Rose where'd Amelia go?" Dusk mumbled with a plateful of choc-chip cookies; one of which were hanging from her mouth.

"Huh? Oh hey Dusk! Hey wait I thought you were going to be absent for this chapter?"

"Hey even I can get bored of cookies you know!"

"Oh alright."

" **MNFHHUMGH! HELLLPPPPP DUSKK"**

"Huh?"

Dusk wandered towards Fluffy.

"Hey Rose I didn't know Fluffy could talk! _...Oh wait…"_

**"MFRUUKDS" (Duuuusskkk!)**

"Fluffy, bad kitty! Spit! Spit Amelia out!"

Fluffy proceeded to spit me out. "Well that's another reason for therapy..." Dusk and Rose laughed at me. "And now I'm covered in cat-drool you guys!" Dusk then gave me a worried look.

"Rose we can't have her looking bad!" Rose gasped.

"Your right Dusk! Oh...but she won't fit into any of my clothes...She's way too skinny!"

"Hey Rose ..." Even though I was on the floor I could spot Dusk's little smirk underneath her bangs. "We should take her shopping."

Rose looked at her. "Wha _...oh!_ Right, I'll just get my five gold-membership credit-cards and we'll head to the mall!"

I gave them puppy eyes. "You guys are gonna take me shopping for brand new clothes! Awwww guys you shouldn't!"

Dusk looked back at me.

"We're not, were going to save that for the next chapter Amelia!"

A pause.

"Gee thanks you guys I still smell like cat!"


	4. Goth Goes Downtown!

After Amelia went to be a little to close to nature me and Rose dragged Amelia to the mall as promised.

"Woooooooooaahhhhhh..."

We laughed at the way Amelia went puppy-eyed at the sight of the mall. It was American style, with many levels of stores, the place was filled with a refreshing colour scheme which highlighted the massive five-leveled mall. The mall was produced by the company Mancini, but some-how disappeared during last summer, which you'll learn about later.

"Soooo Dusk? What do we do here?"

Rose gave her a blank look. "A-A-Amelia you...you've never been to a mall before?"

"I've been inside a mall...but I've never actually brought anything... I don't have much money..."

Ding-ding-ding! Now she's speaking Rose's language!

**"MONEY! Money! _Moooonnneyyyyyy!"_**

Poor Amelia, I'd be crying endless tears too if I was getting dragged by a Rose with a newly re-filled bank account!

"Dusk! Where is she taking me?  _Duuuuuuuusk!"_

Is it just me or did Amelia sound kinda...different when she was speaking about the mall?

"Dusk! Rose has gone crazy!  **HELP!"**

"Huh? Oh coming Amelia!"

Hey how was I meant to know she needed help? And don't say I get distracted easily!

I managed to catch up-to Amelia and Rose.

"Your the craziest person I've ever met Rose!" Grumbled Amelia.

"Sorry it's just that when people say the word 'money' or anything related to it, I get kinda crazy!"

"Really I hadn't noticed (!)."

 **"GUYS!"** I yell. They both look at me. "Now that I have your attention...The first item on the list is to dress you up. So decided on a shop yet Ro?"

"Totally Dusk!"

We both gave each other a smirk. I noticed Ameliashudder but didn't say anything.

"W-what's the shop?" Amelia asks.

Rose answers her. "Cosplay Central!"

"Let's go gang!" I lead my friends to the shop Rose picked.

We entered the colourful shop where customers were doing there various shopping. We dragged Amelia straight for the clothes section.

There was a blonde lady with purple highlights at the till. Rose gave her one of her platinum credit-cards as the worker handed her with a pile of pre-ordered clothes. In case your wondering, I let Rose take control of the shopping plan today.

"Okay Amelia try this!" Rose dropped a pile of different clothes into her hands and pushed her into the changing room. Rose sat next to me on a chair near where Amelia was currently changing.

"So..."

I raised a eyebrow. "So?"

"I know that look Dusk."

"What look?" I ask curiously.

"Your worried." She replies gently.

"No I'm not." She sighs.

"You never lose to Blade since-"

"-And I don't plan to start either!"

She gives me a strange, unbelieving look when Amelia comes out to break the tension.

"Hows this?"

We burst into laughter as Amelia's dressed in a large pink rabbit costume.

"What's wrong you guys?" Amelia asks.

"Awww bunny!" Coos Rose.

"Next!" I order.

"How's this?"

"What show is that from Amelia?" Rose asks to the girl wearing a purple leather outfit that showed...alot of skin.

"It's from Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power as it's named in America! Hmmm seems like the outfit for Renne or...Zakuro?"

"Next!"

"Awww but why?"

"Because Amelia looks like she's about to faint from a nosebleed and we'll lose the bet if we have the guys staring at her - we'll lose!"

"Lose what?"

"Nevermind! Next!"

"Close call!" Rose says as Amelia disappears into the changing rooms once more.

"Yup." We both let out a breath of relief.

"This?" Amelia is now in a female Ouran High Host Club outfit.

"Tea anyone?" Rose asks magically appearing a teapot.

"Next!"

"This then?"

"Haha! Okay, where did the chicken suit comefrom?"

"Rose!...Next!"

"Okay this is the last one you picked Rose."

"Hmmm...Vampire Knight day class outfit..."

I say nothing but smirk at the way Rose circles the shorter girl like prey. Her eyes were beginning to shine a bright red - As always when she wants something.

"Hang on..." Amelia looked at herself in the mirror. "Now this I like!"

Rose looked at the price-tag. " **WOAH**! I may be rich but even though I like you Amelia, I won't buy this for you!"

"Well then maybe I'll buy it."

"Ha-ha, with what money? Were giving you clothes so you can't sell them. The only thing you have that may be worth something is..."

She cut herself off when she saw Amelia's locket. I think she noticed too because she quickly covered it with her hand. I decided to intervene.

"Well what's this? Oh just bit's and bobs? Hmmm well okay Amelia here try them!" I quickly shoved the torn pieces of cloth from the bargain box into her hands and pushed her into a changing room. Rose gave me a curious...or amused look but I gave one in return silently screaming drop it.

"Well hows this?" Amelia announces after a few minutes. Me and Rose stop our idle conversation to look at her.

"Well..."

"...it looks..."

"Great!" We both told her.

"Yeah, modern yet kinda scruffy...I like it!"

"I agree Rose!"

Amelia was wearing black boots that reached to the knee, black socks that reached just below her skirt which was white with black spider-webbing design. Her top was grey and white with black trimmings, in the corner a little red heart and silver crescent moon was added.

"And at an affordable price!" Ameliasaid gleefully as we high-fived.

* * *

We headed to the top level of the mall where the medical stores were.

"Still refuse to take off that necklace huh?"

"Hey it's mine! So I don't see why I should have to take it off!"

"Geez, I just wanna look! I haven't seen anyone this possessive since Dusk refused to take her gloves off...actually-"

"Alright gang, the second item on the list is the dentist." I start before the fight gets out of hand.

"D-d-dentist?"

"Don't worry Amelia." I reassured her. "Everything will be  _juuuust_  fine..."

Amelia still looked unhappy. Rose stopped us outside a certain store. Amelia's face paled.

"Well here we are!" I proudly stated as I threw my fist in the air.

"Yup, this Ameila, is the Mancini Dentistry." Amelia looked at Rose.

"It looks expensive..."

"I'm paying, so don't worry!"

"But Rose...I...I've never...I..."

"You've never been to a dentist have ya?" I said in my neutral expression. Ameila sweat dropped and turned to me.

"No! I've never been! But I've heard they do the most awful things there!"

Rose grabbed Ameila by the collar.

"Heyo Ameila don't worry about a thing! Lionel spoke to the Doc, before hand and he told me his a very good chap!"

"Lionel?"

"Oh you'll find out in later chapters..."

 

 

**+Thwack+**

**"Dusk!"** They both shouted.

"No breaking the fourth wall!"

"Argh, let's just go in!" Rose replied, leading us inside the dentistry, rubbing her poor head along the way.

We entered the waiting room. It was a pale lemony colour with a dark blue carpet. The wall had gold trimmings and a large exotic plant inside a huge vase were placed in every corner. The middle of the room held a circular aquarium. Ameila smirked.

"Hey Dusk aren't you going to try to catch some fish?"

"She won't Ameila , Dusk wouldn't do that sort of thing."

"Not after I got chucked out last time." I grumbled under breath. Unfortunately Rose heard me.

"Yeah or not unless it's a bet with Bla-"

 

 

**+Thwack+**

"Don't...even... _think_  about it..."

"Two hits in one chapter..." Ameila whispered.

"Now-now Amie, no breaking the fourth wall. You got an appointment!"

We reached the secretary. I left the talking to Rose.

"Hey mister Doctor, could you please do some slight canine reconstruction?"

"Certainly, Dr. Mancini is waiting for you."

Rose pushed Ameila into the torture chamb- I mean  _'room'_  and sat down on one of the chairs next to me. Ameila gave us one last look before entering the room. From here I could see that the Dentist had short brunette hair and bright green eyes. I leant on the armrest as I whispered in Rose's ear.

"Hey you think she'll be okay? It'll be bad if she's damaged..." I got quieter near the end. Rose gave me a reassuring smile.

"Hey, your sure to win this bet Dusk! Plus, I'm sure you can kick his ass if you don't!"

We gave each other a small high-five. "Thanks Ro!"

And then this happened...

**"YAOWWWW! SHE BIT ME!"**

The dentist rushed out, Ameila still having her teeth clamped onto his hand.

I have to win this bet.

I calmly whistled innocently as I grabbed one of the needles from his table.

"Dum-dee-dumm."

_Sorry Ameila but I gotta win this bet..._

I stabbed the injection right into her. She collapsed immediately.

"Huh, cool her tails wagging, she must be having a cool dream." Rose asked.

"That or a mild reaction to the horse tranquillizer..." I replied.

"You can go on now Doctor!" Rose brightly told.

"Ummmm sure..." He replied, now holding his bandaged hand. "Well  _that's_  never happened before..."

* * *

An hour later we made our ways out of the Dentistry.

_Sniff...Sniff..._

"You know that  **really**  hurt Dusk!" Ameila complains. She's currently trying to get rid of the pain where I  _'accidentally'_  stabbed her with a needle from the Dentist's office.

_Sniff...Sniff..._

"With pain becomes beauty!" Rose offers.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Ameila replies.

_Sniff...Sniff..._

"Dusk what are you doing?" Ameila asks about me.

"Ameila have you died your hair?"

She immediately turns away.

"Wha-What no! Of course not!"

I frown and pounce on her hair.

"Let's have a looksie..."

"Well Dusk?" I hear Roes ask, both of us clearly ignoring Ameila's pleas for help.

"Hmmmm...Damaged roots...dandruff... **REALLY**  bad fading streaks...Woah-woah! Wait a sec! Is that a bug?"

Ameila jumps up, pushing me off. "Of course not!"

This comment is made redundant as she scratches her head.

Me and Rose look at each other. The silent message gets through and is confirmed by our Cheshire smirks.

We both grab Ameila by the arm in perfect synch.

"Waaaaa! Not again!" Ameila screams as endless tears fill her eyes once more. "Where are we headed now?". I smirk even though I know she can't see it.

"Hairdressers." I reply.

We reached the mall once more. We all stopped outside the only two hairdressers in the city. I heard Ameila gulp.

"Were going to a hair salon called  **Curl Up & Dye!"**

Me and Rose laughed.

"Of course not Ameila! Even  **WE**  don't get our hair cut there!"

"Then where are we going?" She asks me.

I pointed to the salon next to it.

"To Cut-N-Edge!"

* * *

Ameila gets placed into a chair. The metal bowl gets slowly placed on-top of her head. Rose's currently trying to calm her down.

**"Yikes!"**

_Trying..._

And me? Well I'm in the room where staff are only permitted. (-Hey it's okay if you don't get caught!) You can't blame me for being a _little_  curious about Ameila's hair...

I wonder why she was having so many fading streaks...I wonder if brunettes not her natural hair-colour?

I spot the item I'm looking for. I reach up on my tiptoes and grab the red box. A brightly coloured green label states:

 

 

HAIR-DYE REMOVER.

I swap the box with Ameila's hair-dye and wait for the reaction. Rose sees me tipping the hair-dye away and is about to ask what I'm up-to when I put a finger to my lips, silencing her. Rose goes back to calming Ameila down. Ameila remains blissfully unaware. Well she can't see anything underneath the heated helmet anyway.

* * *

Rose and me are still waiting for Ameila to come out. We were currently reading a few magazines boredly, when Rose spotted a worker in a black apron give Ameila a mirror.

"Ummm Dusk..."

I look up.

**"ARRGGGGHHHHH DUUUUUSK, ROOOOOOSE!"**

"Run." I tell Rose. She nods.

The second we turn around, we feel Ameila pull on the back of our shirt collars.

"Now you see why I dye my hair? It's  **RED!"**

"Well now it suits you!" Rose tells her. She then checks her watch. "Uh-oh, we better head back home. It's getting late."

I looked up at the sky now that we were out of the mall.

"Yeah and it's school tomorrow."

Ameila gave me a weird look, but when she realised I noticed she looked away.

"What is it Amy?"

She looked up from her shoes and to my face.

"Oh, it's nothing I just didn't see you as the type to like school..."

I hear Rose laugh behind me. I resisted the urge too hit her. "She doesn't! She's known as the Devil Troublemaker at school and has quite a reputation!"

"Oh yeah and like you don't! Your even worse than me!" I grumble. She laughs and pats us on the back as she heads down the other-side of the street back to her mansion. I look back at Amealia. "The reason is that school tomorrow is important."

Ameila nods. We reach my house.

"Well G'night Dusk!" She waves as she heads into her tent. I smile as I head to my bedroom. I collapse on the bed.

 

 

_I hope we can stay friends after tomorrow..._

* * *

Ameila's Pov:

Dusk woke me up in time to get ready for school, I noticed she was acting kinda...edgy today. I wonder what's wrong with her...

"Dusk?"

"Hmm?" She was sitting on-top one of the table tops waiting for me to finish my breakfast.

"Are...you okay?"

She looked away from my face. "Yeah Amiela, of course."

I frowned but she didn't notice. I finished and we both headed out the door. On the way we met Rose since we have to pass her mansion to get to school.

"No limo today then Rose?"

"No, no Ameila, today is such a fine day I'd rather walk to school."

I laughed. "Alright then!"

Rose smiled and slowed her walking pace to reach Dusk, who had been walking behind instead of usually leading us and was very quiet. Rose and Dusk were whispering to each-other but it seemed that Roe was the one doing most of the talking.

We had just reached the school gates when my feline friends grabbed my hand and put them in the air in some sort of victory pose.

"Ta-daa!" They both shout.

* * *

Boy's Pov:

A red-headed boy with ruffles was drooling in his sleep from the bench.  _Why he was drooling I didn't want to know._

"Ta-daa!"

I looked behind me to spot Rose and Dusk, but today they had a new girl, she had a Gothic style dress, and red hair. Dusk and Rose were holding her hands in a winning pose.

"Hey they've done it." I say turning around to our 'leader'. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt that was creased and had the top buttons left open.

He looked up from trying to wake Andrew- the one sleeping - up. He met my eyes.

"Good." He said lowly with a smirk.

**END OF CHAPTER 4 GOTH GOES DOWNTOWN.**


	5. Emo V.S Goth Showdown!

Rose and Dusk released me.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"Dusk heads up!" Rose warned. We both looked at her, she was staring ahead. "Blade's seen us!"

The three boy's I spotted by the tree on my first day walked up to us. I took a step back so that I was behind Rose.

"Heh." The tallest one smirked. He had black hair with bright dark-blue streaks at the sides - like Dusk but in dark-blue. He wore a white shirt crinkled slightly with creases and didn't bother buttoning his shirt all the way. He had a couple of pens in his shirt pocket so he seemed to care about school a little bit.

"Well lookie here."

Dusk smirked back. "Well I finished your little bet  **Blade!"**

I noticed a spark of lightning surround them. "-And I believe  _you_  owe me money!"

"No way! I did the bet too and we weren't even betting for money Dusk!" Blade had a naturally deep voice but I noticed Dusk was getting more viscous.

The lightning got stronger.

**"Grrr..."**

**"Grrrr..."**

There forehead's where touching now as they both growled at each other. I noticed both there faces were red. They both also had red anger marks on there foreheads...Interesting.

"Ummm Rose?"

She looked at me. "Hmmm? Oh there you are Amelia!"

I nodded. "It was sunny a second ago!"

"Oh yeah...well things just start to 'heat up' whenever these two are near eachother, they have a special 'spark' let's say..."

"Who..."

"Oh him? That's just the most popular guy in school!"

"Eh?"

"His name's Blade Demondrè, his sixteen years old and his birthday's November 28th! His a great swimmer and his favourite food is sushi..."

"Um, Rose how come you know so much about him?"

"Everyone knows about him! Haven't you checked out his fan-girls?"

"Blade has fan-girls?"

**"SCREW YOU!"**

**"THAT'S THE BEST YA GOT?"**

**"I GOT MORE THAN THAT BUT I WOULDN'T WANNA MAKE YOU CRY!"**

**"OH YEAH?"**

**"YEAH!"**

**"YEAH?"**

**"YEAH!"**

Rose talked over Dusk and Blade's argument.

"Yeah nearly every girl has a crush on Blade or is madly in love with him..."

"Nearly?"

"Yeah." Rose scoffs. "Nearly every girl...apart from Dusk Katesby."

"Oh..."

"And his fan-club girls hate her for that."

We both turned to the new voice. A boy, around fifteen, the same age as me with red hair like mine wearing a more masculine version of my outfit.

"Entchante, my name is Andrew. And who may you be my moonbeam?" He asked whilst bowing and kissing my hand.

"Uh, Ameila...Ameila Lazuli."

He smiled at me with a toothy grin and released my hand.

**"YOU PIG!"**

**"YOU LOUDMOUTH!"**

**"AT LEAST IM NOT A KNOW-IT-ALL!"**

**"AT LEAST IM NOT A SHORTIE!"**

**"WHAT WAS THAT! IM NOT THAT SHORT YOUR JUST FREAKISHLY TALL!"**

**"TALL AND YOU FORGOT HANDSOME!"**

**"YOUR NOT HANDSOME!"**

**"ARE TOO!"**

**"ARE NOT!"**

**"ARE TOO!"**

"Knock it off Andrew, your no Casanova!" Rose proceeded to bonk him on the head.

"Rose that hurt!"

"Sorry about that Ameila, I don't know what's with Andrew today."

"So you two know each other then?"

Rose smiled. "Yup, me, Dusk, Blade and Andrew all went to the same school together!"

"Wow cool!"

"Uhhh.." Another foreign voice called out.

A curious kitty face replaced Rose's. "Oh, is this the other newbie?" Andrew grabbed the young looking boy in a headlock. He had short brown hair and bright green eyes. He wore a striped jumper that looked about two sizes to big for him. He wore striped finger less gloves and brown jeans.

"Right-o Rose! And boy lemme tell ya Blade went way over the top to win this bet!"

"Bet? What bet?"

Andrew went ahead and said it, missing Rose's signs for stop.

"The bet that me and Blade give one newbie a make-over and Dusk and Rose give the other new student a make-over."

 

Silence.

Even Dusk and Blade froze.

"So..." I began. "So this was...all part of a bet? I was just a part of your lame game?" My bangs covered my eyes as I looked down to the floor. I heard someone shuffle and walk up next to me.

"Amie..." Dusk placed her hand on my shoulder. She struggled with what she was saying. "When I first met you I saw a newbie yeah I admit...I'm competitive that's just how I am, but then I got to know you and...I wanted you to be my friend."

I smiled. Of course I knew about their bet, it's not like they were very discrete about it! I figured it all out when I woke up this morning. But Dusk didn't know that.

_...That and Dusk talks in her sleep..._

I turned around.

"This is the continuation of a beautiful friendship!"

She gave me a confused look. I stepped forward and hugged her. Dusk seemed a little frozen at first but began to hug me back.

"W-wait you forgive me?"

I smiled. "Well it's not like you could help it! Any idiot could spot why you agreed with the bet!"

Dusk released me.

"Shame that Dusk just isn't any old idiot. She's the biggest idiot."

A vein from Dusk's forehead popped.

**"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE!-"**

They both started fighting again.

"So what's your name?" Rose asked the new boy who we temporally forgot about.

"Oh my name? It's...err..."

"Oh come on we won't laugh."

Me and Andrew looked at each other as Rose continued to interrogate the boy.

"Alright...my name is...Ziggy!" He said brightly pointing a finger up.

A pause.

 

_**"HAHAHAHAHAH!"** _

Rose started laughing followed by Andrew then me.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence you guys (!)" Ziggy said sarcastically. I felt sorry for him but couldn't stop laughing. It was then I realised.

"Hey Ziggy?"

"Hmmm?" He gave an annoyed grunt to the others that were still laughing.

**"YOUR JUST ANNOYED SINCE IM NOT IN YOUR STUPID FAN-CLUB!"**

**"W-w-hat?"** A red blush appeared on Blade's face. **"I AM NOT!"**

**"ARE TOO!"**

**"YOUR SOOO ANNOYING!"**

**"THAT'S A LOT COMING FROM YOU (!)"**

"How come we never met at school on the first day?"

"Oh that? Funny story (!)"

* * *

Ziggys Pov:

I sat down on the school bench next to a kid who was reading a book about the Dewey Decimal System. It was still really early and school started in an hour. I only got here at this time to get a good look around the school and to see my way around to not get lost. I was about to get up and have a walk around the school when  _they_  came along...

"Hey." A deep voice boomed.

A tall figure wearing a black hoodie approached Ziggy along with a shorter red-headed boy.

"I'm Blade this is Andrew." He pointed to the boy behind him. "Your part of a bet I made and we need you."

"W-hat, wait- Waa!"

"And that's how Blade and Andrew kidnapped me whilst I was crying for my freedom..."

"I see."

I laughed at Ziggys little flashback-cloud above his head showing various scenes of what happened; Blade getting rid of Ziggy's glasses by snapping them in half and Andrew attempting to put contacts in Ziggy's eyes, he was trying to be gentle but ended up poking him in the eye. Blade and Andrew also dragged him to the Mall for a change of clothes and hairstyle like they did with me. Ziggy's bangs apparently were too long which meant he kept crashing into things as he couldn't see where he was going.

* * *

**"YOUR SUCH A LITTLE MAMMA'S BOY!"**

**"YOUR SUCH A NAGGER!"**

**"I AM NOT!"**

**"HA! YEAH YOU ARE!"**

**"NO...IM...NOT!"**

**"YES...YOU...ARE!"**

"Umm Rose how long will this go on for?"

"Oh don't worry these usually last for a few hours..."

"Chuchu!" Chuchino jumped up onto a brick wall, along with a large lizard called Spitz.

"Oh hey Chuchino, Spitz."

"Chuchu?"

"No Chuchino schools not over and it's not break we should be in lessons right now but this is more fun!"

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Ameila was laying on the floor playing blackjack with Andrew.

Rose was teasing Ziggy about his name.

And Dusk and Blade?

**"You smell"**

**"No you smell!"**

**"No YOU smell."**

**"Well you smell more!"**

Oh yes, school was very important to Dusk and the gang...

**END OF CHAPTER 5 EMO V.S GOTH SHOWDOWN!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Blackheart:❤ LoveStruck!

"They haven't discovered a number big enough to describe the amount I hate Rose right now..." I grumbled. Amelia giggled behind me.

"Oh, come on Dusk! It can't be  _that_  bad!" I grab Rose's locker key from her bag.

"Your just saying that because this is your first time being her private butler! I can't believe she did this... _again_...she said last time would be the last time!" Amelia just continued to giggle at me. I sighed at her. Too tired to glare at her.

"Still Dusk, what's the worse that could hap-"

Silence as I open her locker door.

"Oh..."

A love shrine. With a picture covered by pink fur, glitter and dangling hearts.

"...my..."

To who your wondering? Who else but my very own mortal enemy!

Just fricken Blade Demondrè!

**"GOD!"**

* * *

We were laying around in one of the detention rooms, we being myself, Andrew and Ziggy. Those two where spying on the girls through the window whilst I was pretending to read my book. I had Ziggys headphones in.

"Uhhh Blade..." Ziggy started.

I ignored him.

"Blade..." He continued.

I turned the page.

"Blade dude you might wanna see this..."

I took my headphones out. Andrew was in a serious tone...one he hardly ever uses. And walked to the window. Ziggy handed me the binoculars automatically.

"What are they doing?" I ask. All I could see was Dusk being mad about something and Amelia giggling behind her.

Ziggy takes his binoculars back.

"Well I think there both opening a locker...probably Dusk's..."

Andrew continued. "...And there's a love shrine. Dedicated to..." They turn to me.

"You Blade!" They both finish.

I feel my face go red in embarrassment as they smirk at me.

"Go Blade!"

"Yeah Dusk has a crush on Blade!"

They both freeze as they realise what they said. I feel my eyes pop out a little too.

 

**"OH MY GOD DUSK HAS A CRUSH ON BLADE/ME!"**

* * *

It's been five minutes since me and Amelia returned from the locker room. The teacher was writing something in chalk. She looked like a ram by the way her hair was styled - two circular swirls on either side of her head covering her ears. I noticed that Blade had a hand by his mouth, as if to say something but stopped, he was also giving me weird stares, but looked straight at the board when I'd look at him. I also noticed that Blade hadn't teased me yet. Usually in class there'd be a fight around now... Is he avoiding me?..

I sighed and lent back in my chair, being careful not to break it. Not that I care about school property but because Blade is head of the student council and he'll nag if I even scratch it!

Then again since Blade is avoiding me...I might as well make the most of it...

A kitty face replaces mine as I think of a cunning plan, then gets snapped away when a paper aeroplane flies onto my table with a flutter.

I look around for the person who sent it and finally notice Ziggy giving me a thumbs up. My eyebrows bend in confusion.

 

> _'Dusk Katesby,_
> 
> _So you and Blade eh?'_

I sent one back.

 

> _'Ziggy Mancini,_
> 
> _What the heck are you on about you birdbrain?"'_

He frowns and sends one back. The teacher turns around as 'innocent' angel halos appear on-top of our heads. She checks her book and turns back to write on the board. Don't lose it Dusk...keep control...calm...

 

> _'Dusk Katesby,_
> 
> _Don't try to act coy Dusk, we saw the love shrine in your locker dedicated to Blade Demondrè!'_

I lost it.

 **"WHAT-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU-ON-ABOUT BIRDBRAIN!"**  Anger-marks appear on our foreheads.

**"YOU AND BLADE!"**

**"IT WASN'T MY LOCKER!"**

**"YEAHHH SURE IT WASN'T (!)"**

**"IT WASN'T!"**  I yell back feeling heat rush to my cheeks.  **"YOU WERE SPYING ON US? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU PERVERTS!"**

We both heard the teacher sigh. "I give up..." The rest of the class have now retreated to underneath their tables whilst me and Ziggy yelled.

I felt heated daggers behind my back, I turned away from Ziggy and out of the corner of my eye I saw Blades fan-girl club glaring at me.

I gotta get Rose to confess otherwise it's the end of me!

We fought for the rest of the next few lessons.

* * *

We got out of our latest class and I dragged Ziggy by the neck.

"Dusk what the hell?"

"Your coming with me swan-boy! I gotta show you that it's Roses' locker with Blade's love-shrine and not mine!"

"Fine but I better not be unimpressed…"

I got in ninja mode and sneaked into Rose's Vampire Knight Bloody Rose messenger bag. I retrieved her locker key, it was black with real gold trimmings and had a thorny rose design at the top.

Ziggy followed me to Rose's locker and opened it.

"Well Feather-Boy?"

"What's with the bird refrences?"

"Your hair looks feathery and you remind me of one. Is it hers or not!"

"Hmfh. Fine. It's Rose's locker..."

"I told you!"

"So why did you need me again?"

"I need your help in proving to the school that I'm not in love with Blade!"

"That might me a bit difficult..." He said slyly.

"Ziggy!" I replied blushing.

"What's in it for me?" He moaned.

"Immunity from my punches..." I grumbled...

He perked up at this. "Alright! Your on!"

* * *

I crept up-to the corner and turned my head.

"Alright, here comes Rose and Blade, you know the plan yet Chicken-Breast?" I turn around to meet him, he crouched down holding a piece of rope.

"Sure thing Dusk, when Blade comes over, I trip him up so he lands on-top of Rose, she confesses in-front of the fan-girls and your free!"

I smirk at him then at our target.

"Alrighty, he we go..."

It didn't go to plan...

"Blade you might as well start talking to Dusk before she realises your ignoring her and she tricks you..."

"I know that Rose it's just that..."

"That?"

"Rose does...does Dusk have...a cru-"

"Hey look there she is! Hey Dusk!" Rose waves to me goofily.

"Uhh Ro?" I step toward her, not realising.

"Dusk!" Blade shouts towards me.

He trips over and lands straight on-top of the girl.

...But the wrong girl...

"Ow..."

"Ouch...Sorry Dusk are you okay?"

"Sure."  _'Whaddya think you just fell on me and your heavy you big doofus!'_

"Dusk have you heard the rumours...about..us?"

"No wait, their not true! I...Blade-"

As I try to lift myself up on my wrists, Blades weight slips, which caused him to fall right on-top of my lips.

A pause.

The Fan-girls gasp. Ziggy curses, Andrew and Amelia's eyes are wide...

Blade finally hears my gasp which I had been holding as he releases me. I jump straight up. Holding my mouth with both hands. Blade has the back of his palm on his. Both of our faces have a slight tinge.

"Uhhhh..."

**"OH-MY-GOD! DUUUSK! NOT MY BLADE!"**

I lifted my hands away and smirked.  **"AHA!**  So you admit it! Your the one who likes Blade and not me!"

"W-what!" Rose shouted back.

"Your the one who likes Blade and has a love shrine dedicated to him!"

Blade finally snapped out of it. "What?"

Rose stuttered. "Uhh...well...um..." She turned around and faced Ziggy who had a questionable look upon his face.

"Soooooo..." Blade sang from behind me. I sighed. My anger rising, I knew Blade was turning immature again. Before I could hurt him though I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I bit down a gasp.

"So Dusk, something tells me you enjoyed that little... _'incident'_..." His face was right next to mine as he was leaning on my neck. I felt my face go red in... _anger?_  Yes that must be it.

"Blade..." I replied whispering barely restraining my anger.

"Yes my Darling?"

"That...was...not  **A KISS!** " I shouted pushing him away. So we were standing opposite each other. He raised a hand, going into chibi form.

"What was it then? Snogging? French Kiss? Tonsil Tennis? Am I the father of your children!"  _So much for being the cool-dude (!)_  I thought.  **"NO BLADE IT WASN'T LIKE THAT! IT WAS A COMPLETE ACCIDENT!"**

Blade snapped out his chibi form, his evil smile remaining on his face. "You were meant to fall on-top of Rose so she'd confess and-"

"-So you wanted me to kiss Rose instead."

"No!"

"No?" His evil smile went into a smirk. He put his palm under his chin so that a finger was curled around it. "So you wanted me to kiss you?"

"No it's not like that I uhhh..."

"Admit."

"No."

"Yes."

**"NO"**

**"YES."**

**"NO!"**

All this time we didn't realise Amelia step forward to us.

"You know when to people fight, it means there truly in love!" She cheerfully said whilst raising a finger.

Everyone froze. Rose faced-palmed. "Ameila..." She whispered under her breath.

Blade and I had our foreheads touching from the argument. We froze as well. We slowly turned towards Ameila, our fringes covering our eyes...

"Amelia..." We growled.

"You shouldn't have said that Amelia..." Rose muttered.

"Amelia you are so dead..."

She looked at her blankly. "Hmm why Ro- **AHHHHH!"**

Andrew and Ziggy burst into tears at the sight of Blade and Dusk's jointed death aura. Rose simply sighed. "So embarrassing."

"Oh yeah...Ziggy?"

He still had tears in his eyes but stopped when he heard my voice. "Dusk?"

 

**+WHAM+**

"Hey I thought I had immunity from your punches!"

"Yes but I didn't say for how long!"  _Yay for loopholes!_  "Plus I needed revenge! How could you let Blade fall on-top of me?"

"Seemed like you enjoyed it..." He mumbled.

**"WHAT WAS THAT!"**

**"WILL YOU KIDS GET TO CLASS ALREADY!"**  A voice boomed. We all snapped out of it and turned to meet our headmaster.

 _"Yes Sir!"_ We sang sweetly in unison before going back to giving each other a short growl (Me & Blade) and a handshake.

"This ain't over Demondrè!" I growled. He smirked. We said our goodbyes and split off with each-others gender group for Gym class.

...Which of course us girls will miss!

As Amelia, Rose and I  _'skipped'_  off to lessons I missed out on Blades last comment.

"I will get my revenge, Katesby!"

"Uhhh Boss are you okay?" He face-palmed.

"Andrew you just ruined the ideal ending!"


	7. A School Challenge.

_Zzzzz...Zzzzzz...Zzzzzz..._

Amelia sighed heavily in boredom as Rose was asleep on her shoulder and Dusk was asleep on Rose's shoulder. Amlia looked at them once again.

_**"A-CHOO(!)"** _

"Yikes!"

 _"Oh sorry did I wake you(?)"_  Amelia told them sarcastically.

* * *

Dusk's Pov:

Alright. Your probably wondering why we were sleeping. Well it started off normally.

_...For us..._

* * *

 

_ Smash. _

"Alright who threw that cricket ball in the staffroom window!  **DUSK, AMELIA, ROSE WHY AREN'T YOU IN LESSON! RIGHT THAT IS A DETENSION MISSY!"**

* * *

And that's how we got here. And the thing is - We didn't even break the window!

He only caught (and blamed) it on us since were hiding near the corner. We were just sitting on the grass skipping Gym.

...Well I did tell you that we were  _'skipping'_  didn't I? I don't tell lies! (Just misleading truths!)

* * *

Yawning filled the room.

"Hey Dusk why it is so dark out?" I stiffened. What did she say?! I looked out the window.

"No-way! It's night-time!?"

Amelia turned to us, swinging a set of keys around her finger. "Yeah Teach gave me the keys to- woops."

I faced her. "Amelia what was that 'woops' about?" She looked at me worryingly.

"Um you know how teach gave me the only keys to look after whilst everyone leaves to go home for the day?"

"...Yes?"

"Let's just say that plan went out the window..."

Mine and Rose eyes widened as we tried to look for the keys through the window.

"Darn it I can't see anything in the dark! How about you Dusk?"

"There are dark clouds so I'm not going near the window!" Rose sighed. "You and rainclouds..." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that Ro?"

"Oh nothing!" She raised a hand behind her head, like she always did when she was guilty.

Amelia stood up and leaned against a cabinet. "Looks like we just gotta find a way out of here..."

"Right" We both replied.

_"Ach-oo!"_

"Did you say something Amelia?" Rose asked.

"Hmm...No I thought that was you?"

I looked at Rose and she nodded. She walked towards the cabinet.

"Well I suppose whilst were going to be here we might as we'll try to find a way out...let's go guy's (!)"

"Phew."

I made eye-contact with her again; she nodded when she understood me. She kicked the cabinet and out fell Ziggy, Andrew and Blade!  _Sorry Amelia..._

"Uhh...can you guys get off me now?" The idiot trio apologised to Amelia who they collapsed over.

Amelia moaned in pain as one by one the boys got up. Andrew helped her up.  _Interesting..._

But first things first...

I cracked my knuckles. "So…what were you boys doin' here?" My evil aura glowing around me. The boys (minus Blade who was immune to it by now) cowered in fear.

"Blade felt guilty forcing you guys in detention so he dragged us in here to wait for you _...-Hey Blade why are you blu-"_ Andrew speed-talked. I tear-dropped whilst Blade punched him. Rose smirked.

"So Blade, got anything to say to Dusky now, eh?" She faced him side-ways, one arm rested across her waist, the other hand pointed below her chin. He looked up-to her then me.

"What would I wanna say to this idiot?"

...

...

...

**"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BIG JERK?!"**

"Couldn't hear me even with those big ears Dusk?"

"Get this through your big head idiot! We're locked in school on the last day before the summer holidays!"

"Gee I never knew that (!)"

"But you knew how to cramp yourself in a cabinet!"

He smirked whilst I got madder. Rose intervened and held me back by the shoulders with a tear-drop whilst she sighed.

"Now, now children let's just stay calm and carry..."

It's a shame Rose couldn't finish that sentence.

"Wooooooooo..."

A ghastly moan filled the room. The air around us was suddenly charged with an icy chill.

"G-g-guys what was that?" Rose asked, puffs of smoke visble from her speech. She wrapped her arms around her. "I hate cold weather."

"I think I know what it is..." A creepy voice said. Andrew appeared behind Rose, he scared her by grabbing her shoulder. He had a torch and had switched it on in his face. Blade punched him, Andrew moved the torch into his mouth whilst putting his hands up in surrender to Blade (Who had grabbed Andrew by the neck since he was about to pounce on me.) Rose moved closer to me.

"W-what do you think it is?" Rose asked.

"The ghost of Viridian High!" Andrew replied.

"There is no ghost at this school Andrew, besides ghosts don't exist."

"Ooooh but they do!" Andrew once again had the torch in his face. "They say the ghost was that of a student that came to the school, she was a girl around the same age as you Amelia !" Amelia shivered at this as Andrew continued. "The story goes she was being bullied and teased by her classmates and so committed suicide from the school roof-top!"

"Then what happened?"

"Well the story goes she fell right in front of everybody since there was an outdoor assembly!"

A tense pause.

"So the curse was spread to everyone who saw that day, and they say that on her anniversary you can still see her fall and then she  **GRABS YOU!"**

"Oh please." Amelia started. "There's no way a gho-"

_"Ooooooooooohhhhhhh..."_

**"THE GHOST OF VIRIDIAN HIGH HAS AWOKEN!"** Everyone screamed. The whole gang then dispersed out of the room.

* * *

Narritive Pov:

"Hey!" Amelia argued towards Andrew who had just shut the door they both ran into. He turned to meet her with a serious look on his face.

"We need to talk."

* * *

"Ican'tbelievethere'saghost! Ican'tbelievethere'saghost! Ican'tbelievethere'saghost!" Rose ranted whilst running through the corridors.

"No wait up Ro! That's where!-"

Blade couldn't finish as Rose stepped into a loop or rope which triggered a booby-trap.

"Juuuuust perfect..." Rose grumbled in the rope trap.

"You think (!)" Blade replied whilst also being stuck with her.

'Hmm, maybe this won't be so bad after all'. She thought.

* * *

"Uhh Ziggy?" Dusk asked nervously. Ziggy had just locked the door closing any exists. He turned around with evil stars in his eyes. Dusk tear-dropped.

* * *

Amelia's Pov:

"Sooo...Uhhh..." I started. He looked me in the eye for the first time. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Sit." He pointed towards a chair. He sat in one across from me.

"So-"

"That locket."

I froze uneasily. 'How did he know about my Locket?'

"What of it?" I asked covering my locket up with my hand. He replied by raising his hand to his neck.

I gasped.

* * *

Blade's Pov:

"Soooooo Blade!~~"

I sighed.

"Yes Rose?" I turned around but flinched at her closeness. Her face was right in front of mine.

"I was just thinking~"

"-How to get out of here? Excellent me too!"

She frowned but shuffled away from me. Of course I knew what she was trying to hint. The FanGirls do this to me every day.

_Dusk you better come soon, don't leave me hanging here..._

"Blade?"  _Oh damn I recognize that voice..._

* * *

Dusk's Pov:

" **ZIGGY**! Are you even gonna talk today!" I was referring to the fact that he hadn't even said anything (or even looked) at me for the past few minutes. At first he was creeping me out but now he had panic bubbles in his hair. "Dude what's wrong with you!"

The bubbles disappeared.

"Love." He mumbled without turning around but I still heard it.

"What?"

He turned around and walked until he was right in-front of me.

"I love you Dusk."

* * *

Amelia's Pov.

"No..."

Andrew gave me a sad smile. "'Fraid so little one..."

I released my locket, to look at his. "But...How? When?"

"Mom gave us both this locket before...you know..."

I nodded.

"So this means...If you have the same locket as me..."

He got up from his seat and knelt down to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Were twins..."

Silence.

Neither of us wanted...no needed to speak. I knew I remembered Andrew from somewhere...I returned the hug.

 

**"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"**

We tear-dropped.

"Andrew..." I asked. "What was that?" He sighed.

"Well there's only girl I know that would swear so much..."

I looked up-to him. "Who?"

He tear-dropped. "Oh that's right you've only known her for a few days!" I gave him a look. "Let's get out of here." He grabbed my hand and led the way.

* * *

Dusk's Pov:

"I love you Dusk."

My anger got the better of me as he held me by the shoulders and closed his eyes. I didn't know what he was trying to but his face was wayyyy to close to mine!

 **"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"**  I shouted as I punched him into the wall. I heard him scream girlishly on the way. "We should be thinking of a way to find the others Bird-Brain not this!"

He got out of the wall and rubbed the bump on his head.

"So-so is that a no?" He asked sheepishly. I gave him a glare.

"We need to get out of here!" He grumbled but agreed with me. He led the way out as we made our way to the corridors. The only sound came from the loud clacking of our shoes as they echoed throughout the walls.

_**"Rose!"** _

Me and Ziggy both stared at the dark hallway, aware that the shout wasn't made by either of us. We broke eye contact and made a run towards the voice.

* * *

There I found my best friend and...Enemy hanging in a rope net.

"Blade?"

He tensed up and muttered something under his breath which I didn't get. Rose's ears pricked up and her eyes went wide when she saw me.

"Dusk!" She smiled.

"Hey Rose!...Need a hand?" She nodded her head whilst Blade glared at me.

"No we're having fun just hanging (!)" He spat sarcastically.

"Is that so? Well then, I'll just leave-"

"No Dusk please wait!" Rose answered. "Listen Dusk, since day one you've been like a sister to me. Remember? The good times, the bad times, you don't want to leave me hanging here like an abandoned kitten left in a cardboard box in the rain, not like y-"

 **"ALRIGHT!**  I'll help you!" Cutting Rose off.

"With what?" Blade scoffed. "The rope's made of nylon! It's not like you can bite through it!"

I looked up at my tied up enemy. "Who said I was gonna bite it?"

I heard Ziggy flinch as I calmly took out a sharp knife from my boot. He kept muttering something about school rules but I merely ignored him and proceeded to the corner where the main rope was hoisting my class-mates. They fell to the ground with a loud thump. It was okay though, Rose landed on Blade...

"Gee thanks (!)" Spat Blade.

"You're welcome!" I replied.

Ziggy helped Rose up from Blade, they started making small talk.

"So...uh...seen the weather?"

A face palm. "Wow...that's all you can think of to talk about Ziggy?"

I heard thunder faintly rumble in the distance. Blade walked up-to me. I faced away from him.

Whilst Rose and Ziggy were talking we heard footsteps from the corridor. Blade pushed me behind him as all four of us huddled together.

The rush of steps got closer and closer until...

A very tired duo of teens came out from the shadows. Amelia-although exhausted- looked excited. "Guy's guess what! You'll never guess!"

"What do you mean Amelia?" Ziggy asked.

"What me and Andrew found out about each other!"

 

A pause.

"That your twins?" Blade and I spoke together. Our eyebrows twitched and we got into another fight. I faintly heard Rose's speech.

"Don't worry about them Amy, their used to it."

"Uhh...are you sure...they look kind of mad..."

"They'll be fine."

**"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"**

"It's kinda obvious Andrew! You guys look  **EXACTLY**  alike!"

Another pause.

"Oh." The twins replied.

"Well that was kinda anti-climactic!" Said Andrew with a hand behind his head.

The clouds were getting closer together. They were dark and already looked menacing. Lighting flashed, as the light flooded the room. I noticed Blade waiting for me to counter-attack his last insult but I had none for him. He looked at the window and realised what I was looking at.

"Dusk?" He whispered. I didn't reply. The others hadn't heard us; they were talking to Amelia and Andrew about something. I didn't care though; I was frozen on the spot.

Suddenly thunder crashed. This caused me to hold onto the first thing I could grab - which was unfortunately Blade's neck. He supported me by holding me by the waist. The school lights flickered on after a few seconds and as everyone blinked to get their sight back I found I couldn't let go of Blade.

Damn.

* * *

Blade's Pov:

I felt something latch onto my neck and looking down I saw it was Dusk; I nearly fell back because of the sudden weight and blushed a little when I was grabbing her waist. The lights flickered and I nudged her so she would move. So as soon as the lights came back on I figured out that Dusk couldn't let go of me.

"Dusk?" I whispered so only she could hear me.

"Hmm?"

"Please...let go...of my neck!.." She looked up to me and figured out that the only reason I was whispering was that she was cutting of my air supply.

"Blade- **OH MY GOSH!"**

I raised an eyebrow to her then winced in pain. I think she saw the blood she was drawing from having her claws in my neck. It was only a little but she seemed to looking queasy already. Her eyes cutely went to shock to embarrass to closed as she fainted onto my shoulder. I realised Rose was looking at me with some unknown emotion in her eyes. I sighed and took Dusk's weight by picking her legs up and carrying her so her head was still on my chest.

Eventually the rest of the gang looked back to see me holding Dusk. My guess is that they didn't see the rest of what happened.

...

"Guys I know I'm handsome but really you should go ask the FanGirls for a photo, it'll last longer..."

Andrew stepped forward and raised a hand.  **"WOAH MAN!**  When-what-how-"

"She's tired."

Andrew came up so that his face was inches away. "Aww dude c'mon you can tell us, what happened in the dark ehh?" I sighed.

"You sound like a pervert." Amelia said grabbing his ear and hauling him away.

"Aww come on Blade-Hey! I'm feeling sleepy too! Wanna give me a piggy-bck?"

"Wanna make that sleep internal?" I cautiously replied.

"How did the lights turn back on?" Rose asked.

"The electrical charge from the lighting must have turned the school generator on." Ziggy replied. We all stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"If the generators on that must mean the school's main door is open." I said.

"Alright let's hea-"

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHH"**

Everyone gathered together in a circle. Ziggy grabbed onto Rose who took it by surprise and Andrew grabbed Amelia protectively. Dusk moaned and so I held her tightly.

**"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAA AAA"**

I took a breath out; mist forming in the cold. "Wait a sec." Ziggy who was whimpering in Rose's back looked back to me. "What?!"

"I know that noise."

"Of course it's the  _ **GHOST**_!"

"No listen."

**"KKKKKKKAAA"**

Andrew looked up. "The noise is coming from above us!"

"No the ghost has found us!" Rose yelled.

**"KKKKAAAACCCHHHUUU...""**

I nodded. "Alright I know what it is." I took a step forward and walked to where there's a gap in the air vent. It being dark and gloomy it looked sinister.

Amelia walked up and raised her head towards the air vent.

"I think I know too...I recognise that voice from recently."

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._   **"Kuuuuuuuuuu..."**

"Blade get up there." She ordered calmly.

"What!"

"Well we need someone to get up there!"

"So? You thought of it so you go!"

"You're taller than me."

"Which means I can lift you up there!"

"You're holding Dusk!"

"Yeah - my hands are full, you get up there!"

The noise started to wake a sleeping Dusk up. I froze in panic and fear.

"Craaaaappp..."

I barely registered Rose taking Amelia away and to her side. Or hearing them whisper behind me.

"Rose what are you doing?"

"Trust us you don't want to wake Dusk up when she wants to sleep..."

Andrew crept up behind her. "Yeah, last time she broke my arm because I woke her up from a nap!"

"Hey you guys your right Blade's frozen!"

I felt sweat on the back of my neck as Dusk moved. Her eyelid's scrunched together and opened slowly. When she looked at me however, her eyes were covered with her bangs.

"Uhhhh...HEY...Dusk?" Shadow's appeared out of nowhere behind her.

"Blaaaaaade..." She said in a deep, sinister voice. "Why the hell did you wake...me...up?"

A bead of sweat rolled down my face. "I-I-I-I woke you up? C'mon D..."

We were inturpted by the 'Ghosts' again.

**"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."**

Dusk looked up straight to the air vent that was above us. Next she looked at me, I nodded then we both looked back to the air vent. Dusk shifted and I let her go, she stood by me side still looking up.

"Uhhh g-g-guys?"

"Hold it Ziggy." Dusk replied.

**"KAAAAAA...KAAA..."**

Dusk and I growled and shouted together.

**"DAMMIT YOU TWO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"**

" **KA**...Ka...ka?"

"Chu?..."

Narrative Pov:

Tapping and a rumbling noise followed soon after. The rumbling was coming from the air vent. A scaly monster with claws flew down and attacked Blade in the face. A yellow furry creature with stripes was caught in the arms of Dusk.

"Chuchino! I knew it was you!" Amelia brightly beamed. Dusk cuddled him in her arms.

Andrew stretched boredly. "So much for the 'Ghost of Viridian High...'"

 **"YAH! SPITZ!"**  Blade got up from the floor after pushing Spitz off his face. "We need to work on your landing skills..." After rubbing his face he turned to Dusk - who was in front of him - first.

She had a frozen face.

"What is it Dusk?"

"Pfft." She turned her head in response.

"What!"

"Ha-your face-your face is..." Chuckling Blade couldn't understand what Dusk was trying to say. So he turned around and faced the rest of the team.

"Guys what is it?"

Shock turned to amusement. Laughter filled the air. Dusk finally gained control. "You have claw marks all over your face Blade!"

"Gah!" Blade started rubbing his face in pain. The rest of the gang laughed at him. Dusk walked up to him slowly.

"Does it hurt?"

"Mnn yeah..."

Her eyebrows bent; she then pinched Blade's cheek painfully. "Dusk!"

"That's for waking me up!"

"Aww c'mon I said that I was sorry didn't I?" He replied rubbing his cheek painfully.

"Chuchu!"

"Hmm the main doors are open now?"

"Chuchu!"

"Just the main entrance?"

Dusk looked at Blade. "Seems reasonable, the main entrance has an electrical lock..."

Rose shivered. "Fine let's just get the hell out of here! It's freezing!"

We made our way outside. The moon was shining and the sky was cloudless.

"Looks like it didn't rain after all..." Dusk muttered. Blade stood next to her, Spitz on his shoulder and Chuchino on hers. "What do you mean?"

She looked away from the sky. "There was thunder before..."

"Oh..."

"You wouldn't have noticed because you were too busy making stupid traps!"

"Well you were stupid enough to fall for them."

"Actuuuually I didn't fall for any of them. Ziggy locked me in a room."

"He what?!" Blade turned around and gave Ziggy the evil eye. Ziggy who had been talking to Rose during our conversation looked back with fear. He gave a nervous whimper.

"Why do I always get the evil eye?!"

Andrew appeared from behind Ziggy and Rose with a cat-like smirk.

 _"Oooh Blade?"_  He sang. Blade turned around.

"What." He spoke in a tone that sounded like he was ordering the younger boy rather than asking a question.

"You and Dusk can let go of each other's hands now!"

Blade and Dusk looked at each other then at their hands which were interlocked and let go of each other, an embarrassed blush on their faces. Thankfully Rose broke the awkward silence.

"Hey! Awesome idea, I purpose we have a camp-out tonight!" She yelled punching a fist in the air. Amliea looked at her.

"A sleep-over at a mansion...woah!"

Rose chuckled. "Sorta...well not kinda, I was thinking of Dusk's place!"

"Huh? Why me!"

"Aww c'mon, it's Friday night right? That means your folks won't be home until Sunday!"

Dusk sighed. "Fine, I guess I have no choice...We can camp out in the garden."

Amelia looked slightly upset but smiled and nodded anyway. Her eyes widened and she looked at her brother.

"Wait why are Dusk's aunt and uncle away for so long!?"

"Now that you mention it...I'm not really-"

 **"ANDREW IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**  Blade shouted.

"Ziggy help!"

"Hey!"

Dusk, Amelia and Rose laughed at the way Blade chased Andrew around the streets, Ziggy being used as a human shield by Andrew.

Dusk looked up-to the gloomy yet peaceful night sky. The moonlight brightly lit the clouds causing the sky to be filled with a purple haze. Chuchino jumped on her shoulder. She absent-mindly patted him on the head.

"Looks like it'll all be better now right Chuchino?"


	8. Chapter 8

Today was results day. You could see the smart-asses line up and calmly open the envelope and smirk. Heh, of course they got all A's. I looked around and saw that some of my classmates weren't opening their envelopes yet; some were opening them quickly and letting out a holded breath as they saw their results, and some were opening theres slowly, as if doing so would increase their score. One kid with short brown hair had fainted and some of his friends around him said that they would wait until they got home to see there score. There was a girl snooping around to other groups to see how everyone did, she was currently talking to a girl who was depressed that she didn't get the grade she wanted and wished she had put more effort in.

I saw the twins go up for their envelopes, the man handing them out gave it to them. The twins switched them and opened each others scores.

"So?" Rose asked. "What did you get?"  
The twins looked at us and smiled. "Just barely passed!" They said in unison, genuinely surprised they did so well.  
Ziggy was hugging his envelope watching the twins. Rose met his eyes. "How did you do Ziggs?"  
He nervously twitched and bounced around on each foot. "Uhhh, I'm not sure yet."  
"Aww c'mon Ziggy so long as you tried your best it doesn't matter what you got! Right?"  
He paused for a moment and nodded. "Alright."  
The three crowded around him as he opened the envelope. His eyes watered for a few seconds as the group gave him some room to breath. "I passed!"  
The group cheered and hugged him, minus me, I was waiting for Blade to finish his phone call.  
"So how did your parents take it?"  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ugh, it took them a while to stop screaming, I hate having to call them but at least it beats having to face them at home. They kept on screaming about how proud they are for their little boy..."  
I smirked. "Aww."  
"Yeah, yeah!" He put his mobile back into his pocket. "Did you get your results Dusk?"  
"Mmm, Rose is coming with me."  
"I think you're one of the last ones then." I nodded.

The truth was I was one of the first who received our envelopes. It was still in my bag, hidden away. Rose took my hand and we both sat down on the bench outside. The rest of the group were still talking about Ziggy's grade and Blade's parents.  
"So?"  
"So what?" I asked playing dumb. I knew what she was asking but I didn't feel like talking about it.  
She figured the envelope would still be in my bag and I didn't object to her when she grabbed my bag and took it out. It was only when she lifted the opening of the envelope fold I reacted. "No wait, I want to be the first one too see."  
She let me take it back and I slowly peeled the envelope away and took the sheet with my grades out. I felt Rose grab my shoulders as she looked over the paper.  
"Hey congrats you passed." 

 

Sophia's POV:

I had to step away from the main building where the results where being held. It was getting to noisy so I came outside to sit on the bench. I looked over my grade.

A grade C. I got a C....I guess it wasn't too bad, it's still a pass after all.

"At least I actually studied unlike those slackers..."

As if one cue I saw the 'Queen Slacker' Dusk and her buddy Rose sit on a bench. They weren't very far from me but still within ear-shot. It was obvious that she would of course fail. The mix between her never showing up to classes and not once being seen with a textbook of course shows the failing grade.

"Hey congrats you passed."

What. Passed. Her pass?

"A B grade. Hmm...I guess it's a pass but I should have studied harder..."  
"Hey now don't sound so depressed. You did your best by pulling all-nighters and hey- you passed! That's good enough isn't it?"  
"...Not for them."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Dusk what's wrong?"  
"I said nothing!..Look here come the guys."

I saw Rose turn her head to the rest of their group. The school council head boy, Blade gently nudged his fist to Dusk's shoulder. They were laughing about something and it annoyed me for some reason.

I looked back at my grade. The C. I felt anger rise up through my veins. How dare she? How could a slacker like her pass with a higher grade when I actually gave a damn about studying! How could she pass with a higher grade than I did!?"

"Awww Rose we bet you just gave the teacher a couple of fifties for your grade!"  
"Hey knock it off twins! I earned my A grade!"  
"Suuuure!~"  
"Not you too Ziggy!"

That was the final straw. I walked up to them, Blade had now sat down next to Dusk who was still to absorbed in her paper to notice me until the last minute.  
"How could you do that? I hate you, I hate your filthy family, all you ever do is wave your money in peoples faces to get your own way! I hate you! Why don't you stick your money up-"  
"Sophia calm down." Rose said calmly.  
"Yeah, we were just joking, weren't we guys?"  
Everyone nodded to Ziggys reply. My mind went hazy with rage. I was angry and I needed to let it out. I looked around for Dusk but it seemed like she had run off during my previous tantrum. I heard the corridor to the girls lavatories close and I rushed after it. In their I met Dusk who was stood over the sink with a damp face and had her hands still around the basin. She turned her head, but her hair was loose and I couldn't see her eyes. She knew it was me though, and turned back to the sink.

"You liar! You cheat! Yes, yes! That's how you passed isn't it?...Of course your a slacker, so of course you must have cheated! It's the only way! Someone like you will never pass their exams!"  
Dusk's eyes watered even though I couldn't see it. Rose entered and we locked eyes but she simply bypassed my glare and went straight to Dusk.   
"I actually tried! I studied! Night and day! Night and day! I hand my homework and do everything on time! So...So how is it that someone like you could pass!" I had my eyes shut for the last rant so was ultra surprised when I felt it.

SLAP.

Rose had hit me. Dusk still hadn't looked up from the sink but was drying her face with a towel Rose must had given her, it was only then I noticed her arms still shaking. My left cheek was reddening and stung slightly. I touched it. Rose went back to Dusk and whispered to her.

"Blade has your bag. Go on."  
Dusk's eyes were huge as she looked to Rose, she blinked them back to her normal size as her breathing went back to normal, I hadn't even noticed it was irregular. She briskly brushed past me and I heard the door open and shut. Rose's eye's were dark as she walked up to me.

"Don't." Her voice was firm and steady. "Ever make Dusk upset ever again."  
I laughed. "Why do you even care for her?"  
She didn't seem very amused.   
"She's my sister."  
"No she isn't."  
"Not in blood, no. But she's still family."  
"Don't you think she should stick to her own kind?...Those types of people Rose?"  
She said nothing but frowned and walked away.

I walked to the sink and started to splash water on my cheek. I heard one of the stall doors open. It was a girl I was familiar with.

"Well...if you want to know so much about Katesby's family, I can help."

It was the girl with the blue streaks.


End file.
